Liokaiser
by Crimson Silver Lightning
Summary: While on Airachnid's Ship, Jack comes across a very interesting Autobot


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime

"Talking"

" **Attacks"**

'Thoughts'

=Arachnid's ship=

All jack could think about was destroying this ship to distract Arachnid and possible escape. But he was sacred shit less by all the trophies Arachnid had. They ranged from weapons to heads of victims. He just hoped he could find the engine room so he doesn't become a trophy. The sound of an animal from behind him froze him in place.

'Well shit' jack thought as he turned around expecting to see Arachnid but what he saw was even more terrifying. Standing in front of him was a robotic lion. Its face was white with black eyes and teeth, a golden mane and claws, a white body with red and blue, and four blasters pointing at him.

"Uh, hi please don't eat me" jack said franticly.

"Why would I want to eat something that is not energon?" jack heard from the lion.

"Wait, you can talk!" jack exclaimed.

"Of course I talk, I am a cybertronian" the lion said.

"You're from cybertron. But Optimus never said anything about beast transformers" jack pondered.

"Well, considering that I from another planet full of beast formers that were an exploration team from cybertron" the lion explained.

"How many exploration teams were there?"

"There was a lot of team sent out to explore during the war"

"How did you get here though actually?"

"The Decepticon that owns this ship believed me to be a robotic lion and decided to make me her pet. So why are you here?"

"I was hoping to destroy this ship so I could escape with my partner Arcee" jack explained.

"I see, get on kid I'll take you to the engine room" the lion said crouching down.

"My name is Jack not kid" jack said getting on the lion.

"I'm Liokaiser" Liokaiser said.

=Outside=

Arcee was fighting for her comrade that she lost to this animal. Ever since she lost Tailgate to this monster, she had nothing but revenge in mind for the monster. But with her new partner whom she stubbornly doesn't want him to be her partner, was in trouble since the animal wants a human trophy.

'Jack I hope you are away from here' Arcee thought fending of the monster Arachnid off.

"Just give up Arcee, that human you are protecting will just be my prize sooner or later" Arachnid said. But as soon as she said that, a loud explosion happened. Both females stopped their fighting to see what had blown up. "My ship!"

'What caused her ship to blow up' Arcee thought.

A roar of an animal filled the area. Both Arachnid and Arcee looked to the left to see a robotic lion standing proudly on a rock.

"So you survived my pet" Arachnid said.

"Your pet?" Arcee asked.

"Of course, there was a planet full of robotic animals. So I took one to be my pet and help me of my trophy hunts" Arachnid explained.

"Well considering that this lion doesn't want to be a pet of a Decepticon" the lion said.

"WHAT YOU CAN TALK!" Arachnid yelled.

"That's not all he can do" a familiar voice said.

"Jack?" Arcee asked and was answered with Jack's head popping up behind the lion's mane.

"Hey" jack said getting off the lion's back.

"YOU DESTORIED MY TROPHIES!" Arachnid yelled

"THAT'S NOT ALL THAT GOING TO BE DESTROYED!" yelled Liokaiser. He jumped of the rock he was on and during the leap he started to transform. The lion head became the right shoulder while some the mane became the left shoulder; his front legs became his arms with the claws and some the forearm flipped to reveal robot hands; and his back legs for his humanoid legs. His head resembled that of Optimus's.

"He can transform?" Arcee said.

"Let's go bug" Liokaiser said pulling a sword out of its sheath and with a mouth plate covering his mouth.

All Airachnid could was but yell and charge at Liokaiser. As she charged Liokaiser got in a ready stance, as soon as she was a few feet away he charged swinging his sword. At the time Jack was running over to Arcee to see if she was alright.

"Where did he come from?" Arcee asked.

"He told me that during the war lots of exploration ships were sent out. The one he was on landed on a planet filled with animals similar to earths" Jack answered.

"So there is a whole planet like him out there" Arcee said.

" _Arcee comes in"_ a voice came over the radio.

"Bulkhead, is that you?" Arcee replied.

" _Thank god, we couldn't contact you for some reason"_ Bulkhead said.

"Me and jack found a Decepticon ship that was jamming the coms" Arcee replied.

" _Who is the decepticreep now?"_ Bulkhead asked.

"Airachnid" Arcee said.

" _Oh primus, is Jack okay?"_

"He's fine thanks to a new friend"

" _Who?"_

"An Autobot that is very different than normal" Arcee replied.

Airachnid was getting angrier by the minute; her pet turned out to be a cybertronian but even worse is that he and the human destroyed her trophies. As Liokaiser was blocking Airachnid's spider legs, he thought about the female bot he saw, while on Primaltron there were many sexy fembots there but the one he saw bet every one of them. He quickly put those thoughts away to the matter at hand; kicking Airachnid away he pulled out one of his blaster and aimed it at Airachnid.

"Any last words bug" Liokaiser said.

"Grrrrrh, I will kill you all!" Airachnid yelled before being blasted by Liokaiser. But her spider legs protected her and with the smoke covering her she made her escape.

"Slag, she got away" Arcee said.

"There is always next time" jack reassured.

"Next time, you will deliver the final blow" Liokaiser said walking up to Arcee.

"Thanks for saving Jack" Arcee said shaking Liokaiser's hand.

"It's what Autobots do" Liokaiser replied.

"Arcee we better head back" Jack said.

"You're right, Bulkhead I need a ground bridge"

" _Got it"_

=Autobot Base=

Bulkhead had relayed what Arcee had said to him to the others. They all had mixed reactions: Miko was wondering what the new Autobot looked like and how many guns did he have; Raph was his vehicle mode was; Bumblebee just beeped in anticipation; Ratchet wondered what his system would need; and Optimus wondered where he had come from.

"Ground bridge active, here they come" ratchet said. The first to come through were Jack riding Arcee in her vehicle form.

"Where is your new friend?" Miko asked.

"He thought it be better if we came first not to scare you guys" Jack answered. Everyone looked to the ground bridge and was shocked of what came out.

"Cool, a robotic lion" Miko said rushing up to the lion.

"Miko be careful" Bulkhead said.

"I would listen to the big guy Miko" the lion said.

"Wait, did he just talk?" Raph asked.

"Yes he did" Ratchet said stunned.

"I can do more than talk" the lion said transforming into robot mode.

"Wow, he looks like Optimus but with a beast mode" Bulkhead said with Bumblebee beeping in agreement.

"Strange, I don't recall any Autobots that could transform in beast" Ratchet said.

"Because during the war, there were many exploration ships sent out to find energon. My ship that I was on landed on a planet full of animal life but our ship's engines were damaged by a meteor storm" Liokaiser explained. He then went on to how they choose to stay on the planet and adapt to the harsh environment.

"Be that it may, it is good to have a new member on the team" Optimus said.

"It is good to be here to protect humans and fight against the Decepticons" Liokaiser said. "By the way the names Liokaiser"

KRDrive: first chapter done.

This is pretty much a redo of Maximals return.


End file.
